


The Night the Lights Went Out in London

by Madam_Murder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Dark Harry, Deer Harry Potter, Deer Tom Riddle, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Master of Death Harry Potter, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Other, Parseltongue, Psychological Horror, White Stag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Murder/pseuds/Madam_Murder
Summary: A storm is brewing over Britain, but its not the weather one should fear the fall out of. Voldemort is about to get a front row seat to it all, and it might just break him, and the wizard world at large.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	1. Storms Brewing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: J.K Rowling is the owner to the rights of Harry Potter. I merely wish to use this platform for a therapeutic outlet in which hopefully someone may also enjoy my attempts. I am not a strong writer so I apologize for misuse of punctuation and grammar ahead of anyone reading this. This is mostly a therapy project for my healing process at present, and figured this platform was a bit kinder than Fanfiction.net to attempt to share.  
> 

**Chapter 1: Storms Brewing**

July, 1996

The weather was ominously hanging over Surrey this night with promise of a heavy storm to come. The rumbling and flashes of lightning attested to the possibility of power outages as is stated by several news stations over Britain. 

While on Privet Drive all the houses except, number 4 were calm and quiet for the night even with the upcoming storm. The neighbors heard the growing screams and yells, but ignored it since Mrs. Dursley had explained about her problem child of a nephew that stayed with them since his drunken parents car accident.

So no one batted an eye when the noise stopped abruptly and the lights slowly went out. They did, however, notice when their vehicle and house electronics started to go haywire as more than a few rushed to quiet their car alarms. This just stood to reason the storm coming was the blame, and not realizing the storm that had just passed had sealed their fate. 

Thanks to the chaos however, nobody noticed the front door to number 4 open give way to the dark inside to reveal for , but a brief moment a ghostly white stag covered in blood with a solemn looking snowy white resting unsteadily on the antlers ,could be seen coming forth from the darkened home. Although, as a flash of lightning lit up the night both creatures vanished. 

The front door is still wide open with a trail of blood stained hoof prints leading from within.A small gas leak in the air , and an unwitting trap set for those that should have cared more.

The fast approaching flashing of oncoming lightning illuminates briefly the phantasmagorical scenes within the upper rooms of number 4. 

From the glimpses of blood and organ entrails splattering throughout the hallway leading to the cooling defiled corpses within once pristine rooms unlike the one hidden, broken and defiled under the floorboards of the cupboard under the stairs. 

  
  


Only true difference now was only one of those souls was free; the others would forever stay within a tormented realm of their own making. A young girl's eerie laughter echoing through the halls as the blood protections vanish around the property. 

As the heavy rains began, and just as everybody on Privet Drive sought sanctuary within their own homes from the storm, the equivalent to a nuclear bomb is set off just as lightning strikes and thunder roars with the brunt of the storm giving way. 

Privet along with several other neighborhoods are gone in the blink of an eye as midnight strikes Big Ben , and all that remains is a crater of ruins and shadows of people decimated in the blast. 

Overlooking the devastation stood two haunting figures hidden 

_ “ They should have cared more”  _ Whispered a young girl with thick dark red tresses and doe brown eyes as she observed unfeeling from the shadows. Her pale olive skinned hand clutching to that of a figure of bones and rot of her companion. 

  
  


_ “  _ _ But alas though they stood around he could neither be seen nor heard an thus  _

_ their tears will fall like drops of rain for their sin”  _ replied the creature dryly to child next to him. 

_ “Come now we best collect whom we were owed”  _

_ “Yes, Mortimer I understand.”  _

Both vanish into the storm's chaos.

  
  


Meanwhile, miles away at Malfoy Manor Voldemort was holding court with his followers in the dining area of the manor as they planned out their next moves against the Ministry of Magic including how to deal with the Potter brat and his Golden trio. 

Voldemort , himself, though pleased with the proceedings, felt something was strangely off regarding the day since he arose from his bed. He hadn’t been able to fully pen point the cause, but figured after the meeting concluded he would look more into the cause. 

However, just before the meeting's conclusion the young Malfoy heir came barreling in, tripping over himself in a panic to get away from the door towards his mother. 

“Draco, How dare you! Have you lost all of your decorum! Get up off the floor!” Lucius yelled at his son who didn’t even seem to register him, only blubber and shake while pointing to the door. 

It was during the commotion that a very familiar snowy owl came swooping in with a shriek before landing before The Dark Lord in a seemingly resigned fashion. Nagini perked up with interest, posing to strike the newfound prey, but faltering mid-strike as the owl and serpent gazes clashed. 

/What’s wrong Nagini?/ Voldemort inquired at his familiar's strange behavior.

/Ssssomthings wrong ...doesssn’t ssmeeell right/ She responded as she seemed to try to move further away from the creature. 

Voldemort raised a non-existent eyebrow before looking upon the owl again inquisitively as one of his followers spoke up.

“Isn’t that the Potter boy’s owl?” asked Narssisa as she continued to try to calm a horrified Draco down who was still whimpering into her robes. 

“Blimy, what do you suppose its doing here?” Mcnair inquired following the creature's moments as it seemed to groom itself carelessly before them. 

“Who cares just get rid of it Avada Ka…” Bellatrix never got to finish casting the killing curse at the uncaring creature as a bolt of light sent her wand flying to the other end of the room. 

“Oh dear, I do seem to be early….what a pity” Came the eerily all too familiar cheery teasing voice of Voldemort's catalyst from the dark entryway.


	2. The Thunder Rolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry messes with Voldemort and his followers, before dropping a bomb shell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the writing is bad, but trying to get the stories out of my head into words is quiet a challenge for me. Like I know where I am going , but not sure if my description is able to get that across. Since I am usually only really able to work on this at work during my down times it feels a bit rushed, but I'm posting before I lose the idea. I thank those that are enjoying this so far, and hope it keeps being entertaining for better or worse.The description of Harry and Holly are based off the idea of the fandom description of Reverse Falls characters Marble and Dipper with a few tweaks of course . Hopefully not too bad, and still enjoyable. Plan to fix this at a later date once the whole idea is out of my head else its going to sit for a while before I delete it, again out of inner insecurities.

Chapter 2: The Thunder Rolls

Everyone was on their feet in an instant with wands at the ready to defend their Lord. Voldemort himself though stayed seated in his throne-like chair at the head of the table, and for all appearances seemed calm and unbothered by the fact Dumbledore Golden Boy’s was able to walk freely into Malfoy manor without setting off any alarms. 

“You are one hell of a bastard to find when you want to be, hope you know that ,V.” The voice spoke with Potter’s all too familiar angsty irritated tone though a hint of cheeky amusement was clear in the undertone. As the clicking almost like that of heels were heard as the boy approached. 

“I wasn’t aware you wished for an audience with me, Mr.Potter. Had I known ahead of time I would have had proper arrangements made for your arrival.” Answered Voldemort, still seemingly unbothered by the whole theatrics occurring around him while everybody else around seemed to be prepared for attack . 

However, confusion set in for everyone in attendance as instead of Harry Potter emerging from the shadows of the corridor doorway what stepped forth was a patronus like buck. The ghost-like buck with which gilded gracefully seemingly unbothered on its hooves into the room was covered in a dark substance that was splattered across its body. Avada Kedavra eyes dull and clouded in a dulling light almost unseeing. 

Snape and a few others took a quick inhale of breath as they got a clear view of the beast entering, being the only sounds besides the still simper Draco in the room at present. Voldemort could say he was rather impressed given that kind of magic was being displayed wasn’t something he could say he thought the boy was capable of. 

Once the creature was fully inside ,the doors and windows seemed to slam shut, jarring a good many of those in the room into jumping a bit at the abruptness of it. An uneasiness set into the room as the beast stood calmly as its ears flickered like a realistic deer’s would to detect movement. 

. “Well I suppose proper RSVP’s never were my thing, V, and given the ...circumstances of my situation I doubt I would have been able to regardless .” The stag mused darkly as it shook itself slightly as it seemed to become more corporal as time passed. The mysterious black substance starting splattering on the floor about the creature.

Nagini reared next to her master with a hiss of warning at the creature as this happened making the Dark Lord feel more wary of the proceedings. Tension could be clearly felt in the air of the room just as electric as the storm wailing outside the Manor currently. 

_“How did the boy get through without tripping the multiple wards set, and how for that matter hadn’t he felt the child’s arrival draw more attention?! How had he not felt the boy's presents!?”_ The Dark Lord troubled over these thoughts as well as the growing evidence before him that he was missing a very important piece to the puzzle the boy was bringing to the table that should concern him greatly. 

Still he wasn’t one to question a gift horse, and more one to question the gift itself, he wasn’t Slytherin’s heir for nothing. 

“I wasn’t aware you were capable of an Animagus form, Potter” He states observing carefully the creature before continuing “Quite impressive given how poorly your academic performance is said to be, and a stag just like your father wouldn’t your Godfather be so proud”

Voldemort was sure to get a reaction at the very least by mentioning the very man that Bellatrix had killed earlier that year. 

Except the stag didn’t react for a bit just stared at him like a regular “deer in headlights” before changing the subject entirely as if he had not heard what the Dark Lord had said. 

“This is still quite troublesome for my schedule, suppose I shall have a lie down in the corner then till you're all done busting your followers' balls, and ready to conduct our business then” The creature sighed as it rolled its head from side to side before calling the long forgotten owl to it with an awkward click of its tongue. 

The owl gave a broken hoot leaving behind what it had clutched hidden in its talons early , a bloody piece of parchment tied with a shoe string, to come to rest upon the creature's antlers as the creature slowly turned away to made its way to a corner of the room near the door.

Ice was starting to flow over Voldemort's being at the reaction. The boy had nearly killed Bella over her killing his Godfather, but yet no reaction came from the creature parading with his enemy’s voice. This didn’t bode well from the start, but now…

Before he could say anything else a few of his more trigger happy followers led by Bellatrix who had apparently gained back hold of her wand lept into action. 

It was as the creature had its back turned ,a few of the death eaters began casting unforgivables like manics at it before the Dark Lord could voice his orders against such actions. The snowy owl screeches spooked by the shots of spells flies up to perch somewhere in the ceiling rafters vanishing from sight, leaving a few free flying feathers falling like petals over the still standing buck.

Ice filled many of the occupants' blood streams as they realized none of them had an effect, not even the killing curses.

  
  


“Thats...thats ...IMPOSSIBLE!” came the horrified voice of Bellatrix 

“Bloody Hell !!! ” cried Lestrange 

The creature’s head did a slow and creepy 180 before saying in a bored tone. 

“Now that wasn’t very sporting, and here I thought your kind was so enlightened ,V.” Scrunching its nose in disgust and snorting at the bunch of fools before its glowing eyes leveling with the Dark Lord’s crimson clearly defensive gaze. 

“Wizards better than muggles what a riot, adults are all the same it seems!” an unhinged dark laugh filling each word as the creature presents began to give off a dangerously dark spark of for forienge magic holding them all spellbound in their shear horror of it. 

The creature's body followed with the loud crack of bones being heard echoing in the room. Next in a flash following the storm outside everybodies wand vanished from their person. The stag is back to normal position, an animalistic darkness in its features and posture as it advanced like a predator towards the followers. 

“Naïveté in grown ups is often charming. But when coupled with vanity, it is indistinguishable from stupidity. Just let me count the ways….” Foamed the creature, eyes looking more manic than ever. Voldemort resolved at that point to put a stop to this. 

  
  


“ Potter, if that really is you...what are your true intentions for you coming here tonight? Hopefully it was for more than antagonising my followers with your parlor tricks.” Voldemort inquired, now breaking the silence as he slowly stood from his seat having had enough of being made to seem a fool by both parties. 

It was at that point the stag plopped down promptly on its back side giving an almost dog-like appearance to itself as it lulled its head to the side. The eyes were now the same Avada Kedavra irises he had come to know so well over the years glowing bright with mirth. 

“Read the note and we can start, and don’t worry there is nothing that can hurt you in there….at least not anymore” The brilliant green eyes once again dulled a bit upon saying this and promptly turned away towards one of the windows. Empty eyes taking in the storm now. 

  
  


“So babe potty dare you speak to the Dark Lord so carelessly thinking your so big now little Potty ” Yelled Bellatrix manically to define her master standing up once again about ready to physically assault the creature, but Voldemort waved her to silence though his annoyance was clear for all to see.

Still turning his attention to the ratty parchment taking care, Voldemort slowly undid the shoe string and carefully unrolled it only to have two pieces of something clattering onto the table.

The Dark Lord’s eyes widened as realization hit him like curse. 

It was a broken wand. 

Harry Potter’s broken wand to be precise it sputtered and sparked before going fully dormant a thin layer of blood on both ends. 

Voldemort’s eyes widen as he looked at the parchment where in barely legible writing held the words :

**You Win.**

  
  


Its at this point he begins to reach out with his magic to the link frantically that had been unusually quiet as of late, but he meets with nothing.Just vast empty space some part of him knew what all this meant, but he refused to believe it just yet. 

Uneasiness is growing like a frantic animal cornered within him as he slowly puts the paper down and tries to use legilimency on the beast before them, but is met with nothing; something cold like the hands of Inferius meets him instead cause him to gasp out in horror. 

  
  


“Where are you truly right now exactly, Potter?! As it seems clear you can’t possibly be before us!“ Voldemort demanded tiring of the games the boy or rather the creature was playing trying to divert from the facts before them all. He wouldn’t fall for them; he would have answers to what was going on! 

Before the creature can answer an explosion of light and sound occurs from the storm still raging outside the walls and an unforeseen clock chiming midnight. The stag vanishes and the true Harry Potter form takes its place with an inhuman yell. At the same point The Malfoys fireplace floo comes to life with an alert regarding the Ministry calling for all workers to report. 

“You should take that Lucius wouldn’t want people to get suspicious now would you...oh and sorry for the mess” Says the now hunched over form of the boy before them most apologetically. 

Lucius looked torn between horrified and murderous before rushing to answer the alarm. 

The boy's cold laugh followed after the retreating figure as he got up from the floor and brushed himself off. Before stretching languishly and running a hand through his untamable locks sighing appreciatively. 

“Hah ....Much better if I do say so myself, and oh right someone might want to send “that thing “ through some fiendfyre” as Harry pointed to the broken wand on the table “ I tried to clean it, but some filth just doesn’t wash away does it Draco.” 

The Malfoy heir had become almost catatonic by this point as tears slid down his face in silence. He refused to look at anyone, even his own mother who was now desperately trying to pry the boy's hand off her arm which was becoming quite painful from the distress Narsissa was expelling as she fought her son’s vice like grip. 

The Dark Lord gritted his teeth once again. He didn’t know what had occurred with the Potter heir, but something was more than wrong with growing dread; he had an idea of what it might be.

“Well seems I am fully here now so lets get too it shall we” The boy takes a seat at the other end of the dinning table opposite to Voldemort himself looking more like a dark prince than is appropriate. 

Voldemort along with his Death Eaters seem to be taking in Potters apparel which seems very reminiscent of what he wore back in his youth. A black dress shirt and emerald green vest the black ruffled neckline accented with a slightly lighter emerald green pendant black dress slacks and shoes. A more pure-blooded look than was ever seen used by the boy in question. 

Once Crimson met Avada Kedavra, Green Potter smirked and continued.

“I merely wish to relieve myself of something that belongs to you nothing too complicated just...” 

The door to the hall creeks open drawing away everyone’s attention as a young girl's voice like that of tiny bells chiming comes forth as the door gives way. 

“Big brother are you in here?” comes the mysterious girls voice curiously from the doorway. Potter gives a disapproving click of his tongue will rolling his eyes, and sighs before answering. 

“ Yes, Holly dear I am here, but I’m kinda still in the middle of something.” 

When the girl fully enters the room is stunned as before them is almost an exact copy of a young Lily Potter except with doe brown eyes. Her apparel complementing her so called “Big Brother’s”.A screeching of a chair and a body falling to the floor is one fully shocked Severus Snape as he stutters in shock.

"Li...Li..LILY?!" 


	3. The Lightning Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is collected and The Dark Lord begins to understand the gravity of Harry Potters presents in Malfoy Manor. Dark and Mature themes begin to grow from this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had a hard time getting my mind calm enough to write again due to the chaos my life became not long after posting my last chapter. The place my husband and I were renting a room from went up in flames, and the drama that followed made it impossible to think let alone brainstorm ideas for my stories. Things are just starting to calm down and stabilize for the moment so I wanted to try for another chapter here to push my idea's along before I lose them like a fart in a hurricane that is my brain. I plan to edit at a later date, but for now I just want to make sure I get the idea out before I lose confidence again and delete it. I don't take credit for the reference to Tangle series here I just like the idea the incantation gave. and I hope other can enjoy its usage here.  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: The Lightning Strikes

The young girl let out a chiming bell sort of laugh at the Potion Master’s expense. The rest are frozen in confusion or whispering amongst themselves the impossibility of what they were witnessing and if any of them had prior knowledge not divulged about the boys mother having another child or being officially dead. 

“Sorry I am my mother's daughter nothing more, and I am nowhere near her forsaken greatness ,sadly. However, she did pass along to me a rather important piece of business I am here to see too.” was the strange girl's response as it felt like the air went out of the room as more silence consumed the room again. 

_“It's just not possible”_ Was the resounding thought across the room since all knew the Potters demise that labeled the boy before them all. The sinking feeling of wrongness in the room was growing, but no one was sure how to react just yet. 

  
  


“Hols, I am pretty sure I told you and Mort that I had dominion here over these ... _people_ ” came the slightly dark and irate voice of one Harry Potter who’s brilliant green eyes sparked black ominously as he met Holly’s amused rich brown doe eyed gaze which was sparking with life colored in deep amusement. 

Not bothered a bit by her older “brothers” tone only smiled in a challenging manner at him before approaching confidently as a clipboard and pen appeared within her dainty hands.The boy rolled his eyes and sniffed in aggravation and defeat as the girl scribbled something on the clipboard before shoving it in his face. 

“Oh don’t get your tight arse panties in a twist brother dear. I only have business with only one which will be brief, and you can go back to your _meeting_ as intended.” Scoffed Holly Potter unimpressed with her brother's reaction thus far though gave a wicked grin when her brother read her documents that stated whom she was collecting. 

“ You can’t be serious! He is just as guilty as the rest why HIM!” Harry exclaimed standing up fully bent on intimidating the younger sibling as he slammed the clipboard down glaring at his very passive sibling who merely shrugged unbothered by his violent gleaming gaze and actions. 

Tossing her fiery locks in a spiteful way as both eyed the other wanting the other to back down to the others will.

“Don’t be dramatic you know as well as I, father was a right arse thus got his due karma brother, and had things played out as they were meant to , “HE” would have been my Godfather!” 

Holly was leaning into her brother's space now both set in their battle of wills for all to observe before Harry broke away, snarling while rolling his eyes. 

“Fine! Be quick about it then.” 

In response the girl gave a cheeky grin as if assured long before of her victory and mumbled something along the lines of _“Thought you might see it my way”_ before speaking up having grabbed back her clipboard from her brother's tight grip with slight struggle.

“Now then.” Holly said with a bit of smugness lacing her voice as she straightened herself to observe the Death Eaters including the one currently trying to slink back into his seat unnoticed, and Dark Lord before her like a nurse observing a waiting room before they would call a patient. 

“ A mister Severus Tobias Snape, could you come forward please” 

Everyone’s eyes including the seething and now intrigued Dark Lord were now firmly on the man that was just recovering himself to the table. The only one not looking towards the distraught potions master was Harry himself, who had decided to materialize an odd looking coin instead that he was now putting his full focus on spinning on his fingertips. Most likely to distract himself from whatever the girl's plight may be that seemed to irate the boy so. 

When no answer came after 30 minutes of silence Harry slammed the coin down and pointed right at the man who gave the boy a heated glare before sneering at Potter in obvious loathing. 

“He is right bloody there, now take him and leave before I lose any more of my patience Holly!”

The boy's voice is almost demonic at this point as he snaps his fingers literally apperating the man to her side in an uncaring fashion. Which put everyone on more of an edge as they were all assured that the boy lacked the power they were witnessing displaced so frivolously. 

Where they all led to a falsehood about the boy's true power? There seemed to be more than one child survivor of the dark lord so currently all possibilities could bleed true at the moment.

Holly merely blinked in surprise at the abruptness of it all before scowling at her brother who was back to playing with the strange coin and ignoring everyone. Sighing heavily giving her brother a rather sad look before turning to the greasy haired pale man now before her with a childlike happiness before tossing the clipboard to the floor and hugging the clearly dumbfounded Potions Master. 

“Bloody Hell seriously HOLLY!” growled out Harry dropping the coin at his siblings actions causing many to flinch including the Potions Master himself. 

“ Oh don’t mind him he’s got a stick up his arse like daddy dearest with lacking patience, I am Holly Evans Potter at your service!” The girl said with a laugh as she released the professor while stepping back taking her more professional stance again casually brushing off her blouse and skirt. 

“ I am here to relieve you of your duties and vows courtesy of our mother.” said the girl happily as she summoned the clipboard and pen before the stupefied professor startled gaze.”She didn’t get a chance to mend fences as was the original plan, but I guess you can think of it as her final attempt at doing so.

Her eyes taking on a far off look as she stated all this to the potions professor who had taken on a deer and headlights appearance.

“Just sign on the dotted line, and we will be on our way so dear brother can stop having kittens and conclude his beloved... _meeting_.” Holly giggled as the said boy threw her a shrewd look in response before throwing in a lewd gesture for good measure. 

  
  


“I ...d..d..don’t understand.” Snape stuttered, not sure how to begin to process what he was being told. Holly merely smiled. 

“You don’t have too right now...just think of it as an early retirement package free of responsibility and idotic children..such as my brother you vowed you life for.” 

Fear flooded the professor's onyx gaze, but before he could say anything further the girl held out a hand towards the professor, a saddened side gaze to her brother before looking back at the professor.

“You were never the king’s man professor, and your work for the queen is done, your vow fulfilled...my brother isn’t your concern any longer...come now we must leave.”

Snape reached out wary, but paused when he heard the Dark Lord stand hearing his name spoken in that dangerous dark tone he whipped around just in time to see Voldemort's wand raised alight with a spell of green intent just moments from striking. Though before the spell could meet its mark the girl had launched forward hugging the seemingly spell bound professor at which both vanished without a trace to the roaring ire of Voldemort. 

Potter couldn’t help but send the agitated Dark Lord a dark grin as the blackness seemed to seep more into the boys irises. 

“Oh too bad looks like you're losing your touch in your OLD AGE my dear TOM, better luck next time hum.” The deep demonic voice echoing with the boys childlike laughter was bone chilling, but to the Dark Lord only gritted his teeth.

Something was clearly wrong with the boy, but it didn’t matter to the Dark Lord at this point shutting him up did. So when he shot off another unforgivable this time at the boy himself he had hoped that would be the end of anyone making him look the fool this night . 

He was dangerously mistaken. 

Horror consumed the room as the boy caught the death curse in between his hands dropping the coin from before to the ground that rolled near the black still wet substance that had been coating his animagus form on arrival. 

The boys cruel laughter filling the air had more than the Malfoy air give a whimper of fear now as the boy seemingly played with the swirling green spelling between his hands before seemingly crushing and absorbing it into himself as he mockingly clicked his tongue in disapproval. 

“We’ll have none of that besides it would be such a pity for things to end between us too quickly now , don’t you agree Tommy Boy?” His black and bright green eyes flaming in humor mirth at the Dark Lords disgruntled crimson orbs expense. Nagini hissed threateningly whilst tightening her coils on her master protectively causing her master to wince slightly. 

Bellatrix having lost the last bit of her sanity that had kept her quiet for survival seemed to finally slip at the humiliation of her master. 

“Little Potty thinks he is all grown up now...Thinking he can finally play with the big boys now?” her manic laugh filing the chilling silence around her as she taunted the boy seemingly letting the Black madness consume her as the boy only regarded her passively in an almost reptilian manner. 

“Oh dear cousin I know I can, which reminds me I have a little score to settle with you.” The boy's tone was too demonically sweet as he said this, and none held the illusion that the boy meant to finish what he had begun in the Department of Mysteries. After all she had dealt the killing blow to the boy's beloved godfather, something he refused to collect on then, but seemed keen on now having brought attention to herself. 

“Bella...please ...don’t” Narssisa begged helplessly, hugging her son closer to her, knowing that if she wasn’t stopped something foreboding in the boy's eyes told her she would be losing her sibling this horrid night. However, Bellatrix paid no heed to her sister's begging, and headed straight for the boy raising her wand as she neared as everyone looked on enraptured to see the outcome. 

Like a viper the boy struck, seemingly moving without actual movement to where he was standing before the crazed woman a darkened smile growing on his face as he snapped his fingers rendering the spell on the woman’s tongue unfinished as she stood poised, but frozen in mid casting as if struck by a stupefy spell. 

Her eyes grow in madness as crazed laughter spilled forth as she twitched fighting to break the wordless bindings keeping her from casting her curses on the boy now looking at her with feigned pity.

“ Oh dear sweet Bella seems you never change.” The boy said in a clearly fake display of affection that hinted at something darker in the boy's intent as he went and reached up to caress the woman's cheek as if like a lover. Making it all the more uncomfortable for those already on edge of the boy's actions so far, even the Dark Lord seemed torn by the adulterated horror show before him of domination and power.

Not that he cared for Bellatrix herself, but she was one of his top Death Eaters as well as one of his inner circle members. To lose her would be a very heavy blow, and though her madness was a problem as it intensified her obsession with him...her loyalty was never questionable like the others. 

The boy's eyes suddenly harden as nails begin to dig into the woman’s cheek as Potter casually states in a dark tone.

“Too bad for you _I have_ , and I think it's time this mad dog was put out of its misery, and what better way to do that then to give it what it covets most.” Potter let his hand relax and fall to the slope of the now whimpering woman’s neck.

All felt the rise in suffocating dark magic long before the boy began to sing a dark enchanting melody that mesmerized everyone in the room. Potter's eyes going a full on black whilst the pupil glowed eerily fiery green. 

_Wither and decay_

_End this destiny_

_Break these earthly chains_

_And set the spirit free_

_Take what has been hurt (ah, ah, ah, ah)_

_Grant them no mercy (ah, ah, ah, ah)_

_Bend and break the reigns_

_And set the spirit free_

_The spirit free_

It was as the final part of the incantation was said the sky and room lit up as if lightning had struck within the room. As the light dies out it becomes clear that Bellatix is gone, and as the boy lowers his hand and his eyes recede back to their original color form Potter regards Voldemort once more with something indescribable .

It’s why when he fully realizes what Potter has done, and can move again he accidentally grabs for the boy's broken wand in a vain attempt at seeing if maybe using it against him would yield the results he needed.

However, the moment he touches the broken wood he is flooded with images so profane, twisted and abrupt he finds himself thrown back into his throne-like chair reeling from it all.

Flashing images of a walrus sized man raping Potter as he screamed, and pleaded for reprieve which was only answered by verbal and physical tortures. Among the horrific images was the many uses the wand endured during all the very unpleasant sessions. Other images showed a group of boys led by a younger version of the walrus like man doing similar activities of abuse towards Potter. The most disturbing being the woman with a horse-like appearance who’s deprivation nearly turned the Dark Lord's stomach as he witnessed the boy's final demise among the images. 

When disturbed crimson met an emotionless and hollow green gaze of the being of Potter he knew much worse than dark magic was at work here, and there was no escape from the apocalypse of what the boy was bringing to the world this night. 

Yet, all the boy commented dully was…

“ _I told you it wasn't quiet clean.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again that it took so long, but hopefully folks reading this enjoy the plots direction. Music is my inspiration for most of my work so don't be surprised if it intertwines in upcoming chapters. I am by no means trying to take credit for them as show the plot idea's they encouraged from my mental realm. Hope you all enjoy and stay safe out in this crazy world.


	4. Another Love Grows Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creature reveal and Malfoy the beginning fall of reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been fighting to represent this chapter correctly as the way I have it in my head is what is killing many of my stories. This of course not a perfect piece, but I hope the main idea is sent across and not lost in translation from my brain to the page per say. It always seems better in my brain than what I can work into words ...really wish pensive for thought was possible UGH! Still hope you all enjoy! Also the song used in this chapter is a product of JT Music. His works along with many others are a great source for my inspiration, and I would recommend checking them all out if you the chance! I will try to give better credits in future posts.

Chapter 4:  Another Love Grows Cold

The Dark Lord regarded the young man warily before straightening himself, and clearing his throat before giving a nonchalant hissed response. Trying hard to seem unaffected by what he had just been forced to witness and experience. 

_ “Indeed”  _

All the while the Dark Lord's mind was screaming for answers as to what was the boy before him now.

If what he witnessed was in fact real life events then… Dumbeldor’s Golden Boy had been cruelly abused, tortured, and ultimately murdered. 

**_“So how was he here before them all NOW?!”_ **

The boy merely regarded him with a lazy humor filled gaze as if hearing Voldemort's thoughts before joining his hands behind his back in a regal manner, and heading back to the other end of the table. Vanishing the chair wordless and wandlessly as he then took its place. 

Standing before them in all his malevolence now, seemingly taking them all in as a predator regarding its next meal. Just daring one more of their number to try to come forward to challenge him, again. 

“Well now that messy business is out of the way, let us get down to it...shall we?”

The boy's cold humorous tone put all of Voldemort’s followers on edge, meanwhile, though wary, the Dark Lord refused to be intimidated. He would bide his time and observe his opponent like any other prey before striking like the coiled serpent he was. 

Still Voldemort couldn’t help, but felt slightly impressed and intrigued by the boy's or rather creature's actions as they fell far from what he had come to expect from the Gryffindor. 

Voldemort watched as the boy brought his hands from behind him and unfurled his hands palms up on either side of himself ,as one would do in a sarcastic shrug, two screens appeared on his left and right as he did so. 

“Now I’m here to present before you all…”

The slamming open of doors brought a halt to all proceedings as Lucius Malfoy entered his wand drawn on Potter as he marched right up beside him. His wand hand shook violently in the man's hand. 

Potter himself didn’t even turn to regard the man threatening him at wand point. He merely straightened and kept his eyes level with Voldemorts as he spoke eerily resembling a reaction of a pureblood slytherin instead of reckless half-blood gryffindor. 

“Welcome back Mr.Malfoy, how good of you to join the party…” 

The carefree welcome brought a growing tension as something was clearly up with the boy’s too calm demeanor and too still magical signature. Overall Lucius appeared like someone who looked like he was approaching a wild creature prepared to attack. Given the situation it was probably true cemented the already sinking feeling in everyone present. 

“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU!” Demanded Lucius trying to seem more intimidating than what he really was in order to get the boy to answer him. 

“I beg your pardon?” Breaking eye contact with the Dark Lord to distastefully glance towards the man's direction as he answered, without making any other sort of movement. 

Gritting his teeth Lucus turned to his Lord wand still trained on Potter ready to blast at a moment's notice. 

“My Lord, I just got word that both Cornelius Fudge and Albus Dumbledor have been murdered, apparently summoned just as the Blood Wards fell somehow. Though it's only speculation given the expanse of the damage, it would seem that they both apperated at the same moment of the blast, and not by free will in way of our former minister.”

Voldemort tried to get to his feet upon hearing this news, but found he couldn’t ...nor could anyone of his followers as he observed the others. Finally, turning his attention back to Potter revealed a shark-like grin, too many teeth and a far too innocent laugh coming forth making the image more ominous by the minute. 

“ **_POTTER RELEASE EVERYONE THIS INSTANT!”_ ** Voldemort demanded in paseltounge, but that only widened the already unhinged features of the Gryffindor before him. 

“Oh how mean of you to ruin the surprise Mr.Malfoy, but regardless guess it goes to show how  **adults should have cared more for the children put under their care** .” 

Voice dipping from jovial to demonic as the boy snapped his fingers at which Lucius’s wand went flying to the horror of Lucus and everybody present. 

“However, that is just one of the many saddening ways us  **_Black Eyed Children_ ** are brought forth into this world after all…”

Voldemort tried to recall ever hearing of such a creature existing, but couldn’t recall ever hearing or encountering such a beast under such a name. From the clear confusion within the room it was clear he wasn’t the only one without knowledge to what was just revealed to them.

Potter's attentions meanwhile had turned then to focus on the oddly silent Malfoy heir still clutched to his mother's side in a bone crushing grip. 

“Speaking of which….” 

Potter snaps his fingers making the screens vanish as Lucus is sent flying backwards by an unseen force to the floor. 

“ Draco” 

The boy clutched harder and closer to his mother as Potter spoke.

“Draco... you have been given more than a sufficient amount of time now to come to term with what is to come. Your delaying it will not save them or her now.”

Narcissa’s eyes widened in horrified confusion as she looked down at her only son. Voldemort noticed how Potter seemed regretful in whatever he had the Malfoy heir to do. 

“Dragon, what does he mean come to term ….?” 

As blue met the slowly blacking silver eyes of her once baby boy who began to sing a brokenly ominous song as his hand came over her heart. 

_ Mama never taught me how to smile _

_ But trust me, it was not for lack of tryin' _

  
  


“D..Dra..Draco...what are you...

_ So instead I'm thinkin' I will _

_ Cut my chances and have a crack at cryin' _

A horrifying wet sound filled the air as Mrs.Malfoy’s eyes widened in horror and shock as she began to choke on her own blood her son’s hand went right through her chest cavity….chaos of animalistic fear took over.

_ My father told me I was not a fighter _

_ And all my life has led me to believe it _

As he slowly withdrew his hand, and stood before his dulling eyed mother, tears of crimson falling from his blackening gaze as he slowly turned towards the direction his father was held spellbound in horror.

_ So just, slap on a mask and you'll happily pass _

_ Because sadness don't exist if no one sees it _

With each lyric the boy spoke forth Lucius got paler as Voldemort and his followers could only watch as a forced captive audience. Even as the young blond spelled a piece of cloth to wipe his hand in an eerily proper fashion. 

_ But the lines on my face are cutting deeper _

_ As these tearful rivers run them over _

The inhuman grace and lethal poise that had the boy over his horrified sire by the hair forcing him to look upon the creature that his only heir was becoming before his very eyes. 

_ See, I've always had disdain for the face in my mirror _

_ Getting worse as I grow older _

Draco snarled in what was once his sire Lucius Malfoy in clear disgust before tossing him down again. 

_ So I... _

  
  


Stepping back determinately and spins around to face Lord Voldemort a clearly forced grimace on his features before releasing his magic with a deliberate forced opening of his arms and hands within the room. Or rather a mix of it and the same darkness clearly within the creature waltzing around in Potters skin. 

Screens appearing around the room with various scenes from Draco Malfoy’s life illustrated clearly what the boy meant in his next words. 

_ Force some laughter _

_ And fake a smile _

  
  


Draco seemingly laughing and smiling with his Slytherin classmates and Voldmort and his followers as well as his parents appears. Slowly the scene reveals the clearly unhappy heir once those same people are not observing him. 

_ When I feel the tears are near _

Turning back to his father the blond young man regards him almost carelessly with a shrug. 

_ Because I know I’m no actor _

_ It may take a while _

_ But my smile will be ear to ear _

  
  


The boys give his clearly disgusted father a small exaggerated smile of eerie sweetness before turning away again justering exuberantly to the screens before them all. 

_ Like the one that I've painted _

_ A disguise for my sadness _

  
  


Draco then turns around as the darkness takes hold, his arms coming back to his sides in tight fists. 

_ But I'm sick of charadin'  _

The clear strand of insanity that seems inherently dormant before ignites within the young Malfoy for all to see, including the entranced Voldemort who is a mixture of wrath and amusement at the irony of what he is forcefully observing. 

_ Now try on some madness _

He turns on his father once more, a smile clearly as eerie and inhuman as Potters takes hold over the boy's aristocratic features. Lucius can do nothing as even as he struggles against the unseen force to evade what is his assured demise by the hands of his own offspring. He can’t even wandlessly summon anything as whatever is holding him has prevented everything, even speaking. 

_ And dance with the devil _

The screens meanwhile reveal what occurred before Draco came barreling into the room in what they now know was faked horror. As a deal was struck with the creature that was shurading as the former savior of light. 

Voldemort observes the so-called Dark Eyed Child parading as the Golden Boy who seems to be observing everything with a blank expression even as Draco is fully taken by the creature seemingly claiming his long awaited revenge of sorts. 

_ Laugh with the sinners _

Voldemort’s blood freezes with the disembodied laughter sounding like something from maybe the inferius or demintors if they were somehow capable.

**_Long as you're smiling_ **

**_You're always the winner_ **

With demonic voice along with the same brutality with a hint of properness known to a Malfoy the boy takes his sires head from his shoulders. Hysteria seems to set in as the blond boy both cried and laughed simultaneously as he fell to his knees over his father's fresh corpse. 

It was at this point Potter seemed to decide to intervene to grab the boy's chin and force his focus on him continuing the dark drama before them as reality seemed to bend. 

_ So _

_ Just know that when the world is weeping _

_ It will likely leave you laughing _

_ Tell your bad thoughts they ought to be leaving _

_ Never dwell on any sad thing _

  
  


Guiding the other boy to his feet as he gently pulls him away from the headless corpse toward the door. The Dark Lord begins to feel a darker part of him perturbed over the vintage of Potter seemingly flirting and lovingly caressing with the Malfoy heir’s vintage. Confounding Voldemort further as he was forced to watch it all from his throne at the opposite end of the two with multiple conflicting emotions at this point he planned to sort out later. 

_ And remember _

_ Don't you ever _

  
  


Potter suddenly stepped back as if to give a grand show to the blond with a display and demonstration of power and control beyond both their years as the screens change to scenes of basically what could be said to be the world on fire. 

  
  


Then a world taken control of and run by …..children?

Potter then seems to be giving Malfoy the confidence while leading him towards the opening clearly leaving until he gets to the door as he wipes the tear tracks from the other as they smile inhumanly at one another as the other boys continue beyond the door only to turn back confused when Potter doesn’t follow. 

_ Force your laughter _

_ Or fake a smile _

_ 'Cause you're nowhere near to tears _

_ Now wipe off that frown _

_ 'Cause the clowns are in style _

_ As the clouds _

_ Start to clear _

_ Sing it loud _

_ With me, dear _

_ We're smiling from ear to ear _

  
  


The former savior of light merely backs up into the room good naturedly as he points his index finger playfully toward the young Slytherin. 

_ Just try it _

_ Despite a bad mood _

  
  


Potter then reaches up to his face seemingly pulling off a mask made of his own face with a slightly sad smile to reveal the deadly demonic smile that reaches exactly “ear to ear”. 

_ Behind this mask I am _

_ Still smiling _

  
  


Throwing the fake face to the air where it vanishes without a trace as he states the final line in the most exaggerated and garash show of happiness as he closes the doors on the other locking them outside. 

_ But I don't have to _

_ I smile because I can _

After the doors close the sound of chaos takes hold and all of reality breaks with the Black Eyed Child in Harry Potter’s skin at the center of all the madness. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Children of the Corn idea meets KND was what is kinda where I am heading with this. While using some urban legends ...more insanity to come! 
> 
> Link to original content : https://youtu.be/g-8xHD7FRss

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a free throw of an idea that had been in my mind, but I had feared sharing it since I am not that strong at writing. Hopefully its some what enjoyable. Trying to use some points that I don't see as much of in the fandom, but not fully sure how to put them across into writing as of yet.


End file.
